ppg_zfandomcom-20200213-history
Testing Grounds
Now that the realization of controlling their powers is a must, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup train and study to learn what they can do. All the while, Blossom learns of why Davis has been edgy since the revealing of their powers. Synopsis The girls and Davis arrived at home to find Professor Utonium home early from his job at the university. Davis is silently fuming at what had happened in the city as he goes to his room. Bubbles thinks he hates them, Buttercup doesn't really care, and Blossom is trying to keep everything in order. After telling Professor Utonium what happened, he agrees that the girls need to learn how to control their powers and then gives them a lecture about power and how he should've listened to Davis in the beginning. Later on they begin training in a training room made for the girls in the lab. Their first test is with strength which is shown that they can lift fifty thousand tons and keep it up for a while. They then tested their strength in punching with a machine to measure their strength which Buttercup showed she was the best as. Later on, the Professor and Blossom begin running an examination on Buttercup who is uncomfortable about being in a hospital outfit. When asked where Davis was, Blossom sadly answers that Davis is still in his room. Buttercup then thinks to herself that she needs to break those two up before they get any closer. After the examination, it is revealed that the Chemical X has caused their bodies to have a system that causes energy to course through their bodies, which is what allowed them to create the aura of energy they had when they chased after the robot. The next test revealed that Bubbles could use her energy to raise the temperature over 4,000 kalvin and that Blossom had a powerful ice breath when she stopped Bubbles from raising the heat before it went supernova. As the group decided to take a break, Blossom looks sad which Professor Utonium notices. She reveals that she thinks Davis is still angry about them using their powers like that in town like that happened before. it is then that Professor Utonium tells Blossom that he used to work at Cyber-Robotics where he used a mouse named Pinky who he befriended and was always put through mazes for the higher ups. He felt that the mouse was put through that because it was weak and small, so Robert made a robotic suit for it. Unfortunately he added on board weapons and Pinky went on a rampage through the city. Professor Utonium lost his job and was threatened by the Mayor that if something like this happened again, he would sue him for everything. As he goes upstairs, Blossom thinks to herself that Davis is angry at her because Davis is nervous of losing his father after the girls used their powers in the city. She resolves to get on Davis' good side again. After dinner, Blossom takes up a bowl of soup Bubbles made to give to Davis. When she doesn't get a response, she enters the room to find Davis is asleep at his computer. Davis is shocked that he slept that long, as Blossom then apologizes for what she and her sisters did and that his dad told her about the Pinky incident. Davis acts like it wasn't a big deal, but Blossom can tell he's lying. She can tell that Davis sees her and her sisters as lab experiments, but tells him that she's just as human as he and Robert and asks him to trust her and her sister. Davis is surprised by that and for the first time, sees her as a regular person asking him to understand her. He says he trusts, then Buttercup busts in saying that they were up to something with Professor Utonium and Bubbles behind her, only to find them talking. Category:Chapters